


Reprieve

by GlyphArchive



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Caretaking, Comfort, F/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlyphArchive/pseuds/GlyphArchive
Summary: Long hours under the sun and into the chill of night might have an affect on anyone, even someone as stubbornly hardy as Amarendra. Unlike the shoulder injury from a charging bull, this cold is very real and he'll have to make the best of it like everyone else.
Relationships: Amarendra Baahubali/Devasena
Kudos: 10





	Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarminaVulcana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarminaVulcana/gifts).



Amarendra shakes himself awake, blinking past the clinging veil of sleep with effort. The room feels too cold and yet Devasena sleeps on beside him, her breathing slow and even; her hair fallen over her shoulder in a now slightly uneven braid. Taking care not to move too fast he rubs at his eyes, grimacing. A prickling sensation crawls over his skin that he cannot place – only that it is at once irritating and slightly uncomfortable.

His mouth is dry when he swallows, with a thickness settling in his throat afterwards. He cannot remember what he’d drank the previous night which might have given him such a feeling; only that he’d barely tasted anything of dinner before he and his wife settled down for bed. Unusual, yes, considering that he greatly enjoyed any meal Devasena made; but he’d thought perhaps the day spent in the fields as it had gotten cold might have drained him more than usual.

To his horror a burning itch settled in his nose, announcing the need to sneeze. He wasn’t quick enough to muffle it entirely; the sound much too loud in their otherwise quiet room. Devasena jumped awake, mumbling something indistinct under her breath as she peered up at him. Amarendra felt a stab of guilt as he looked at her, carefully turning so that he could kiss her forehead.

“I’m sorry I woke you.” His voice sounded off – a touch too low and scratchy, but he softened it as best he could. “Go back to sleep my dear, if you can. It’s not yet morning.”

“You’re burning up.” Devasena pulled herself up, frowning as she pressed the back of her hand to his forehead. She repeated the gesture with the inside of her wrist, concern chasing away any remnants of fatigue.

Amarendra swallowed, wincing a little as the walls of his throat scraped together. “It’ll pass. Go back to sleep, you need it. I’ll see you later, once I’m done in the fields.” While the sun hadn’t quite risen yet he would need to get dressed and leave soon. There was too much to do for him to sit and dawdle. He needed to be sure the new irrigation system would work as promised, that nothing had damaged the new field overnight, and one of the elders had –

“You’re not going anywhere.” Devasena cut across his sluggish thoughts, her tone unquestionably firm. Lowering her arm she wound it around his shoulders instead, drawing him to her. Much as Amarendra knew he needed to prepare for the day he did not resist, leaning against her carefully. Just for a moment, he told himself. Just for a moment.

“I’m not sick, love.” He muttered into the curve of her shoulder, worried that she felt so chilly. “Aren’t you cold? Devasena, why didn’t you tell me?” Drawing back he attempted to reach for the covers, to pull them up and seal out the early morning air so it wouldn’t bother her and the little one she carried. Yet his fingers couldn’t quite manage to grasp the cloth, fumbling over it without managing to find a hold.

He frowned, willing his muscles to obey until Devasena’s hand covered his own.

“You feel like a furnace.” She told him quietly, studying his face with renewed concern. Her fingers squeezed his and Amarendra blinked, unsure when he’d begun to list to the side. Devasena’s mouth twitched, frown deepening as she lightly nudged him to lay back. “You pushed yourself too hard and stayed out too long.”

Amarendra felt himself tilt, but not under any conscious willpower he possessed. “They will still need me in the fields – “

“An hour.” Devasena interrupted lightly, nudging him once more until he finally laid back down. “Rest for an hour and we will see how you feel afterwards. If you are better, then you will have lost only an hour’s worth of time.”

It was difficult to argue with such logic, though some part of him wanted to try nonetheless. Still, now that Amarendra was lying down it had become harder to form a thought and follow it through to the end. The bed was comfortable save for the chill he swore filled the air; and Devasena was right there, her hand smoothing back his hair.

“An hour.” He mumbled in agreement, finding it hard to keep his eyes open. “We’ll… we’ll see in an hour.”

“Yes.” Devasena affirmed, still lightly running her fingers through his hair as she watched him drift off; drawing the blankets over them both as she laid down as well. Sleep eluded her for the moment and she used the time to measure her husband’s breathing, concerned by how he shivered every now and then.

An hour passed and just as she rose to begin her own day Amarendra coughed; deep and shuddering, curling in on himself a little as it rattled him awake. He stared at her blearily once the fit passed, cheeks flushed with color.

“Stay and rest.” Devasena told him firmly, pulling the blankets up to his chin. “You need it. They can manage a day without you.”

To her surprise Amarendra’s mouth curved, a tiny chuckle escaping him. He fumbled for her hand and lightly squeezed it, skin too warm and dry against her own. “You’re always saying that I should take a break. Suppose that will be now, hm?”

“Indeed.” Lifting their hands she pressed her cheek against his knuckles, smiling briefly before drawing back. “Now sleep. That is the best thing you can do right now. I will let the others know that you’re ill. I doubt they will mind, when you have done so much.”

Amarendra looked as though he might protest, then settled back on their bed with a quiet sigh of defeat. Devasena watched him close his eyes, lingering just long enough to be sure he’d drifted back into sleep before getting up properly. He did not stir as she got ready, the only disturbance to his sleep a brief cough that coaxed him into curling onto his side rather than laying on his back.

Devasena spared him a final glance before she left the room, measuring her steps as light and careful as her swollen belly would allow.

* * *

“You look better.” She announced later, as late afternoon light filtered into their home. Amarendra had thrown their blankets aside at some point while she’d been working around the house. Now, despite the veneer of sweat covering his skin it looked as though he’d regained some of his strength and sense. When she felt his forehead the result seemed promising: though a little clammy he no longer burned like a bonfire under her touch.

“Might I have some water?” Amarendra croaked, wincing at the sound of his own voice. Devasena nodded, then raised her brows with surprise as he rose instead. He swayed a little, but managed to hold himself up well enough.

“Are you certain you should be walking?” She asked, half entertaining the thought of making him rest again when he nodded.

“I have been in bed all day.” Amarendra pointed out, shuffling his feet in a semblance of a walk. “Moving around will keep me from being restless, I think.” He smiled, wan but still endearing when he met her eye. “And it isn’t really a holiday if I do not spend it with you.”

Had he been well, Devasena might have taunted him back. Pushed him, perhaps. It made sense that her well-intentioned, foolish husband would try and make use of his charm even now. A little bit of proof of how much she loved him was that his sincere jest eased some of the worry that had been nipping at her throughout the day.

“Then I will put you to work,” Devasena mused, hiding a smile. “Since you are so concerned about being restless. You can help me in the kitchen. That way I can keep an eye on you and make sure you eat something.”

He smiled, her fool; wide and lovely even when he looked so pale. Amarendra spread his arms slowly, as though he might embrace her. “I am all yours for the day, my dear.”

“I am still not going to trust you with a knife.” She countered mildly, leading the way to their little kitchen a touch slower than usual. So that she wouldn’t have to worry about overwhelming him by moving too fast, or Amarendra falling and her being potentially unable to catch him. He made an amused sound behind her, something that might have been a laugh if he were well.

Devasena directed him to sit in a warm patch of sun, passing him a cup of water to relieve the scratchy dryness of his throat. Once he’d regained a little more awareness she let him join her in preparing a late lunch, noting how he moved more slowly but fought to stay focused on what task she assigned him.

“Were they alright without me?” Amarendra asked once their food was nearly done, his features soft with tiredness. “There was so much we needed done today. Did it put them far behind?”

“They were fine.” Devasena assured, pressing another cup of water into his hands and watching him closely as he drank. “You left plenty of instructions behind, believe it or not. I would not be surprised if they managed to set up your system without trouble. They were more concerned about your health, when I spoke to them.”

He flushed, ducking his head almost shyly as he finished his drink.

“No more talk of work.” Taking his hand she curled her fingers around his own, brushing her thumb over the rise of his knuckles. “It is our holiday, yes? Our first in some time.” She had not meant to say it quite that way, but the words escaped her nonetheless. Life had become so busy after their wedding, and with their exile. Nothing they had not been able to adapt with true, but jarring even so.

“Our first in a while.” Amarendra repeated slowly, eyes distant. Something darted across his face and he raised her hand, kissing it gently. “But not our last. Once I am better, I promise we will have another.”

Devasena allowed herself a chuckle as he smiled, amused and pleased all at once. “I will hold you to it. But for now, we all need to eat.” The child in her belly certainly agreed, shifting restlessly until she was able to finally sit and eat as well; Amarendra following her example with slightly more care than usual.

It was still worth it to have him so close, to watch him smile and perk up once he’d regain a little more energy.

“Thank you.” Amarendra told her softly once they’d finished, taking the dishes from her before she could stand and wash them herself. “Let me take care of this. It is not fair if only one of us does all the work.”

“We can do them together.” Devasena countered, easing to her feet with a soft grunt. “Then it shall be fair.”

He did not fight her on it, at least. That, along with the fond look he sent her once the task was done made the time they’d spent all the sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> My... second (I think?) attempt to write for Baahubali, as a gift to the lovely CarminaVulcana. This was a joy to write, and I'm glad you enjoyed it.


End file.
